Such a tray is generally constituted by a bottom having a perforated central diaphragm via which the housing is ventilated, a vertical backplate receiving the male portion of a connector, and two side walls which guide the housing while it is being installed or removed.
The rear portion of the housing includes the female portion of the connector, while the front portion of the housing includes a face fitted with a handle. Since the female portion of the connector is provided with relatively fragile pins, it is necessary for the housing to be installed and removed in an accurate manner.
In order to avoid damaging the pins, prior art devices generally comprise two locking devices which are permanently connected to the tray and which are hinged thereto in order to enable each of them to latch onto a lug fixed to the front face of the housing. The inclination of these locking devices serves to apply both a longitudinal component for connection purposes and a vertical component for pressing the housing down against the bottom of the tray. Once the housing has been installed, the locking devices are effective in preventing the housing from being raised, however, when subjected to high levels of vibration or shock, as specified in recent user specifications, the housing is liable to oscillate sideways at its front end. The connector is then being used as a pivot and also as a longitudinal thrust point for the housing, and these two functions are prejudicial to connector length of life.
The device of the present invention seeks to fix the housing relative to the tray both sideways and longitudinally using means other than the connector, such that the connector is not required to perform housing-fixing functions.